I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a heart rate transmitter and, more specifically, to a heart rate transmitter that users can put the transmitter body into the strap, the two contacting points on both ends of the body can contact firmly onto the contacting tip on the end of the conducting rubber plate of the strap, such scheme can avoid the inconvenience and troublesome of application of tools to assemble.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that a prior heart rate transmitter, as shown in FIG. 6, is composed of a base shell (a) with two conducting plate (b) on top of both ends, a circuit board (c) is installed on top of the base shell (a); two conducting spring (c1) are on the bottom of the circuit board (c) to press on the conducting plate (b); a left strap (d1) and a right strap (d2) are on both ends of the base shell (a), a conducting rubber plate (e) each is fixed on the left strap (d1) and the right strap (d2), on one end of the conducting rubber plate (e) is pressed on the conducting plate (b); the top shell (f) covers on top of the base shell (a) to have the conducting rubber plate (e) of bottom of the left strap (d1) and the right strap (d2) contacting conducting spring (c1) on bottom of the circuitry board by conducting plate (b), as shown in FIG. 7.
The assembly procedure of the known prior heart rate transmitter is to have the conducting plate (b) placed on both end of the base shell (a) first, fix the circuit board (c) on the bottom of the base shell (a) with screw (g), then install the left strap (d1) and the right strap (d2) on top of the conducting plate (b), finally assemble the top shell (f) on top of the base shell (a), the conducting rubber plate (e) on the bottom of can contact the conducting plate (b) through conducting spring (c1) on the bottom of the circuit board (c). Such procedure is not very convenient and has to apply many screws to fix all the components together; the manufacturing cost is higher to reduce the market competition.
The conducting rubber plate (e) is in plain, flat shape, one end can be pressed by the top shell (f) onto the conducting plate (b), however the left strap (d1) and the right strap (d2) are installed between the base shell (a) and the top shell (f), therefore when the left strap (d1) and the right strap (d2) swing up and down might cause the conducting rubber plate (e) under the left strap (d1) and the right strap (d2) not able to contact firmly on the conducting plate (b), this condition causes bad connection and can not transmit correct signals.